This invention relates generally to dislays, and more particularly to a display assembly for edible and non-edible objects.
Decorative objects are often arranged in a container to create a visually attractive bouquet. For example, arrangements of flowers are often used in decoration or given as gifts. An arrangement of flowers may include various types, shapes, colors and numbers of flowers, as well as other foliage. Similar arrangements are made to include candy, chocolates, cookies or other edible items. In some designs, several cookies are arranged to look like flowers in a container. Sometimes other nonedible items, such as toys or gift items are included in the arrangements.
There are various methods used to create these kinds of display assemblies. In one type of assembly, a container is lined with plastic film and plaster is poured into the lined container, with rods inserted in various positions. Later, after the plaster dries, the decorative objects are attached to the ends of the rods. In another assembly, the decorative objects are initially fixed to the end of a rod or some other object. Then the items are positioned inside of the container using wire, netting, clay or foam as a positioner to hold the rods in place. The rods with the attached items are inserted into the container and held by the positioner to create an attractive arrangement of decorative objects.
While these types of assemblies are commonly used, there are disadvantages associated with each. For example, if wire or netting is used as a positioner, the wire or netting may not be easily secured to the bottom of the container, allowing the wire or netting may become dislodged following assembly. The weight of the decorative objects that may be attached to the rods makes it common for the rods to slip out of position or otherwise become dislodged following assembly. Similarly, foam or clay positioners may become dislodged following assembly.
These types of assemblies also require a substantial amount of labor to produce. Creation of a display assembly is subject to error, especially when numerous individual steps are required. For example, a person making the assembly may have to insert the positioner in the container, determine how to arrange the rods in the container, and then position the rods in the selected arrangement. Each of these steps requires attention from the person, and the time spent to make certain the arrangement is correct will necessarily increase the cost of assembly.
Thus, there is a need for an improved display assembly and method that overcomes the disadvantages associated with the prior art assemblies and methods.
Particular embodiments of the present invention provide an improved display assembly for edible and nonedible objects that uses just one main piece, the display base, with insertable rods.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a display assembly for displaying objects includes a display base having a display base upper end and a display base lower end and at least one display base wall connecting the display base upper end and the display base lower end. The display assembly also includes at least one rod support integrally mounted to the at least one display base wall. Each rod support includes a rod support upper end, a rod support lower end, and at least one rod support wall connecting the rod support upper end and the rod support lower end. The rod support wall defines a rod support cavity passing through the rod support upper end and the rod support lower end. The display assembly also includes a rod positioned in the rod support cavity. The rod includes a rod end extending from the display base. An object is attached to the rod end.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.